Gortva
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Gortva Slovakia.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Memorial monument of Gortva | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Gortva COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres rimavska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Rimavská Sobota District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Gortva in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Gortva in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 17 |lats = 45 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 01 |longs = 30 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Rimavská Sobota | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1326 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Gejza Balog | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 9.63 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 187 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 543 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 56.39 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 980 02 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = RS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.obec-gortva.sk/ | footnotes = }} Gortva ( ) is a village and commune in Rimavská Sobota District, Banská Bystrica Region, southern Slovakia. History In historical records, the village was first mentioned in 1326 (1326 Gurtuatu, 1383 Kisfalud), when it belonged to Feledy feudatories. In the 16th century it suffered Turkish devastations. From 1938 to 1944 it was annexed by Hungary. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1762-1897 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1786-1863 (parish A) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.gortva.gemer.org/ *http://www.gortva.ou.sk/ *http://www.e-obce.sk/obec/gortva/gortva.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Gortva_Rimavska_Sobota_BC_Gomor_Gemer.html'Surnames' of living people in Gortva] See also * List of communes and towns in Slovakia Category:Gortva Category:Villages and communes in Rimavská Sobota District Category:Established in 1326 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia